Cinderella 2: My Way
by BeCyberSafe
Summary: Weeks after her wedding, Cinderella realizes something. Prince Charming is the most disrespectful snob on the face of the planet. Behind all his beauty is nothing but nastiness. Cinderella, desperate to get away, decides she has to run away.


**A/N: a really old project that i did. finally decided to put it up cuz this account has no other use to it. so enjoy!**

Once upon a time, about a month after Cinderella and Prince Charles Charming's wedding, Cinderella found herself in a bit of a pickle. Though, her problem really started about a week before. But it wasn't until now that Cinderella realized what a mistake she had made.

See, about a week after her wedding, Cinderella realized there were things she didn't know about Prince Charming. Him being a total disrespectful snob was one thing. Cinderella tried to ignore his rudeness, but, after a few weeks, she couldn't take it. So, she ran away. And that's where her problem started.

**ɸ**

It was three days ago that Cinderella ran away from Prince Charles Charming's palace and already she was a mess. Her once beautiful silky blonde hair was now knotted beyond belief and extremely greasy. The pretty blue dress she had put on three days ago was ripped and dried mud covered a good portion of it.

Cinderella hadn't stopped running through the forest of Far Far Away ever since she had arrived two days ago. Her muscles ached and her eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep. But she couldn't stop. The king's men were still after her and they would never give up. So Cinderella continued to run. She ran and ran and ran. She ran until her foot got caught on a tree root and she fell.

"Oof!" Cinderella grunted, as she hit the ground. Mud splattered her dress and her face.

"Disgusting!" she cried as she struggled to get back up. The mud made her slip and fall over and over again.

"You really are clumsy girl," a voice like chimes floating on the wind said.

Cinderella stopped struggling. _'Who could possibly be out here with me?' _Cinderella thought, curiosity filling her thoughts. It definitely wasn't one of the king's men. The voice sounded like it belonged to a girl and girls weren't allowed to be knights. So who, or what, could it be?

"Would you like help up, Cindy?" the voice asked.

_'Cindy?' _Cinderella shrieked inwardly, the curiosity quickly turning to pure rage. _'No one calls me, the princess of Far Far Away, Cindy!' _She jumped up angrily and, surprisingly, didn't fall.

"Do you know who I am?" Cinderella yelled at the seemingly empty forest.

"Why, did you forget?" was the voice's calm reply.

Cinderella snapped. "Show yourself!" she shrieked.

A sigh. "Fine." Something fell – no, jumped – from a tree in front of Cinderella and landed perfectly on its feet.

A young girl now stood in front of Cinderella. Her hair was short and wispy and brown. Random strands fell into her face, making an earthy contrast to her leafy green eyes. Bright coloured beads hung from her ears and her neck.

"Hello, Cindy," the girl said. "I'm Aliva of the Dwellers of the Wild."

Cinderella blinked, and her anger was replaced with awe. "Dwellers of the Wild?" Cinderella asked.

"You haven't heard of us? Some royal princess you are," Aliva said with a snort.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Prince Charming is an idiot and doesn't let me do anything! And that includes reading!" Cinderella threw up her arms in protest.

"Okay, okay. No reason to get all excited," Aliva grumbled back. Suddenly, her eyes hardened. " You're being chased, right?"

"Err…yes. By the king's men…How did you know?"

"Oh, I've been following you, that's how I know," Aliva said as though following people was normal.

"So, you stalked me?" Cinderella shrieked, horror filling every word.

"Well, I wouldn't call it stalking. It's more like I was…reassuring myself that you hadn't been killed or captured by the king's men."

Cinderella's eyes narrowed. _'Who is this girl?' _she thought. _'She randomly shows up and then claims to have been following me this entire time…But how could I have not noticed her?' _

In the distance a dog barked and grabbed Cinderella's attention.

"The king's men!" she squeaked.

"Huh? The king's men? Where? Oh, you mean the dog?" Cinderella nodded franticly in reply to Aliva's question. "No, no, no. That's my brother's wolfhound. They're out hunting…Would you like to meet him?"

"Err…" _'Should I trust her or should I run?' _Cinderella asked herself. _'Even if you run,' _her little voice of reason said from the back of her head, _'you would still get caught by the king's men at some point.' 'I guess,' _Cinderella thought back. She didn't really have a lot of options.

"Sure, why not?" Cinderella replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Good, I'm so glad you said yes," Aliva said with glee and began walking towards the sound of the dog.

Cinderella obediently followed her. Besides, what did she have to lose?

**ɸ**

Two and a half days ago

"That little pest!" Prince Charles Charming the III shouted. "How dare she run away!"

The Prince's butler calmly watched the Prince have his little screaming fit. He had seen this many times and there was no way to stop them.

The butler moved his gaze so that he was staring at Cinderella's trembling lady-in-waiting on the other side of the room.

"You!" Prince Charles yelled pointing an accusing finger at the lady-in-waiting. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I-I didn't know, my lord," the girl's timid voice replied.

"Didn't know?' The Prince let out a furious howl of laughter. "Liar!"

"Excuse me, my lord," the butler said deciding to speak up, "But Cinderella has always been good at hiding things. This lady," the butler quickly looked at the trembling girl, "may have really not known."

"Oh, Alfred, this traitor," the Prince shot a glare at the lady-in-waiting, "is lying. And now she will be executed for treason."

"If you say so, my lord," the butler, Alfred said.

"Oh, I do say so, Alfred, I do," the Prince said.

**ɸ**

It was several hours of walking before Aliva stopped. Cinderella almost ran into her back when she did.

"Stay here," Aliva said softy. She walked forward and disappeared behind the trees. Cinderella stood there like a good girl and waited. She waited and waited. She would have continued waiting, but Cinderella heard a shriek that sounded like Aliva and, without thinking, took off toward it.

Cinderella ran through the forest in search of Aliva. A noise to her right caught her attention. It was a dog barking. _'Maybe it's Aliva's brother's dog!' _Cinderella's panicked mind thought. _'Aliva must be there!' _

Cinderella ran toward the sound. She broke through the trees and into a clearing with Aliva's name on her lips. But she stopped short.

"Cindy! I thought I told you to stay there!" Aliva scolded.

Two people stood in the clearing. Aliva and a shirtless man with extremely defined muscles on his chest and back. A pepper-coloured dog lay at his feet.

"This is Cinderella?" a soft, velvety voice that came from the man asked. That very sentence took Cinderella's breath away.

"Yes, Levi," Aliva said, annoyance souring her tone.

_'This must be Aliva's brother,' _Cinderella's mind concluded.

"Nice to meet you," the man, Levi, said, nodding at Cinderella.

"Nice to meet you, too," Cinderella replied, shyly.

_'You're a married woman!' _a voice inside her head yelled. _'Don't get all love struck over this man!' _Was she love struck? Cinderella didn't know. But the way Levi looked at her made her cheeks heat up.

"What's your dog's name?" Cinderella asked, desperately trying to get Levi to stop staring. It seemed like it worked. Levi looked at the dog.

"Sun Bird." At the mention of his name, the dog raised its head and stared at Levi. Levi reached out and rubbed Sun Bird behind his ears.

Cinderella inwardly sighed. Levi loved his dog so much that Cinderella could have been killed and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Levi, I wish you weren't so attached to that dog," Aliva said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sun Bird isn't just a dog, he's my best friend," Levi replied. Aliva sighed with annoyance. Cinderella couldn't help but smile. She stepped toward the siblings.

"May I pet him?" Cinderella asked.

"Who, Levi or Sun Bird?" Aliva retorted back.

Cinderella couldn't suppress a giggle. Levi couldn't suppress a snort.

"I mean Sun Bird," Cinderella replied. No answer.

"Well, Levi?" Aliva said, playfully kicking her brother in the shin. His head snapped up.

"Huh?" was his reply.

"Can Cindy pet Sun Bird, dufus?" Aliva replied, the annoyance in the tone making it sound bitter.

"Oh…sure."

Cinderella reached out toward Sun Bird. She let him sniff her fingers before she stroked his glossy pepper fur. The entire time Levi's glaze burned into her back.

"You're good with dogs," Levi said, bending down to stroke Sun Bird as well. Cinderella's and his shoulders brushed. Heat rose to Cinderella's cheeks and she snapped up.

Sun Bird, taken by surprise, jumped to his feet. Cinderella breath caught in her throat. Sun Bird was a lot larger then she thought. He was huge. His head reached Cinderella's shoulders, and that was surprising since Cinderella was a tall 16 year old.

The surprise must have shown on her face since Levi burst out in laughter. Aliva was soon to join him. Their laughter echoed through the forest. Cinderella felt her cheeks go pink with embarrassment.

"S-stop laughing!" she stammered.

"S-sorry," Aliva gasped, struggling to control the laughter.

It took a good couple of minutes before the laughter subdued. Levi cleared his throat.

"Anyway, from what Aliva told me, the king's men are after you, correct?" Levi asked, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Uh-huh," Cinderella replied, nodding slightly as well.

"And you have nowhere to stay?"

Cinderella stared at Levi with curiosity. What was he trying to say? "Yes," Cinderella answered, finally.

"Hmm…Well, if you don't mind, of course… you could, maybe, you know…" Levi shifted awkwardly on his feet. This guy had weird mood swings.

"You know what?" Cinderella questioned, not getting what Levi was trying (and failing) to say.

"You could…err…" Levi bit his lip.

"Oh, for pete's sake! Would you like to stay with us for the time being?" Aliva exclaimed throwing her arms up into the air. "See, it wasn't so hard!" Aliva yelled, grabbing Levi by the shoulders and shaking him silly.

"Well, it's easy for you because you're a girl! For me, it's like I'm asking her to marry me!" Levi yelled right back.

"It's so not like asking her to marry you! Why would she anyway?" Aliva screamed.

Cinderella stared at the two siblings, calmly, as they argued. _'All this yelling is making Sun Bird excited,' _Cinderella thought, watching the dog prance back and forth on it's feet.

As Cinderella watched, a question came to her mind. _'Will I go with them?' _Several different answers popped up. _'No, you can't trust them!' 'They haven't done anything bad to you yet, you might as well go.' 'They could be spies for the king, don't go!' 'You've got nothing to lose, just go.' _Cinderella's head spun for a second as all these options shouted out what they thought.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to help her concentrate. The multiple opinions slowly faded into nothing. With her head clear, she began to think through what her next step would be.

_'I barely know them, but they seem to know me really well. I shouldn't go with them, but where else can I go?' _Cinderella puzzled over these thoughts as Aliva and Levi slowly calmed down.

Levi cleared his throat, again, snapping Cinderella's attention back to them.

"Fighting with Aliva always makes my throat hurt," he mumbled, rubbing his throat. "Anyway," Levi said louder, "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Err..." _'Think brain, THINK!' _Cinderella yelled at her brain, inwardly slapping herself. _'If I don't go, the men after me could find me. But if I do go, they might turn me in to the king, for money. Either way, I'll probably end up back at the palace.' _Cinderella flicked her gaze to Aliva's and Levi's face. Excitement shone through Aliva's face while Levi masked his emotions behind a wall of seriousness.

Cinderella sighed. "I'll go."

"Yeah!" Aliva screamed, jumping into the air with joy.

Levi snorted. "Figured."

Aliva began doing some sort of jig. Levi shook his head at her. Sun Bird started prancing around barking like mad. Cinderella couldn't help but smile. These were the weirdest people she had met in her life, but, strangely, they were the friendliest.

"Let's go before it gets dark," Levi announced.

"Where?" Cinderella questioned, mainly to herself.

"Seyana, our village!" Aliva replied with glee.

Cinderella smiled at Aliva, receiving a smile back. Levi sighed and whistled to Sun Bird. Excitement running through the air, the three set off toward Seyana, not realizing someone was watching them the entire time.

**ɸ**

**Back at the Palace**

"Who was she with?" Prince Charles Charming shrieked with rage.

"I-I don't know, sir, b-but the looked like they lived in the forest," a scared young knight stammered, struggling to keep his cool.

"So, they were like wild people?" the Prince yelled.

Alfred the butler inwardly sighed. He was really getting too old for this.

"Your Majesty, I believe these 'wild people' might be what the villagers call Dwellers of the Wild," Alfred said, calmly.

"Oh? And what are these Dwellers of the Wild?" Prince Charles asked, slightly calmer. He always calmed down when he was talking to Alfred. You couldn't be mad at someone like Alfred.

"Well, according to the legends, the Dwellers of the Wild are decedents of Mother Nature and live in the wild. The villagers believe that to have a good harvest, the Dwellers of the Wild must be happy with the way you are using the land. The villagers give offerings to them to insure their contentment," Alfred explained.

"Hmmm…So, now they have stolen my princess." An evil look entered the Prince's eyes. "Alfred, when you say they live in the wild, you mean that they live in the forest, right?"

**ɸ**

"This is Seyana!" an overexcited Aliva announced as Levi, Cinderella and Aliva entered a large village made up entirely of rock.

Each and every building was unique. Some were tall, while others short. Some were a cold, dark gray and others were assortments of pretty colours. Every building had at least five windows and one large rock door. There was no glass to cover the windows, but on some, a transparent type of rock was used as glass.

"Wow," Cinderella breathed, low enough so that Levi and Aliva wouldn't hear.

Several people stood outside doing various jobs, from washing clothes to walking their dogs. Most of them waved to Levi and Aliva as they, Cinderella included, walked through the village.

Aliva supplied a name for most places and most people they met. There was Trudy's Square, Leader's Hall, Wyllow's Meadow and Crystal Path. As for the people, they met Dean, a man with shoulder length ginger hair, Deidre, a short girl with long glossy blonde hair and pale skin, Mika, a pretty copper skinned girl with copper hair as well, and last, but not least, Amita, a boy with curly black hair. There were many other people, but Aliva either didn't supply a name or Cinderella forgot their names.

Aliva and Levi showed Cinderella everything before returning to Leader's Hall.

"We have to introduce you to Leader Adam and his wife, Lady Eve," Levi explained as they entered through the large gold-ish rock doors.

"Why?" Cinderella asked.

"Because," Aliva replied.

"That's not an answer," Cinderella said, stubbornly. She was getting sick of not being answered.

"That's all we're going to tell you," Levi said just as stubbornly.

Cinderella frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, but continued to walk beside Aliva and Levi. _'What can't they just answer my questions? It's not hard,' _Cinderella thought and her frown deepened.

They had to open several doors as they walked through Leader's Hall. Each door was more beautifully decorated than the last.

After several minutes (and doors), they reached a large ornate door made of gold and decorated with large rubies.

"Last door!" Aliva announced as she pushed it open.

The hall beyond the door was breathtaking. The walls and floors of the hall were made of gold and colourful tapestries hung from the walls as well. The ceiling was made up of that pretty transparent rock, so it was like a big sky light. In the center of the hall there were two thrones made of gold. In the thrones were two people; a male with curly blonde hair that framed his face and a female with long whitish blonde hair that was tied up in an elaborate bun. Ruby studs decorated the female's ears.

"Introducing Aliva and Levi Agar and guest!" a voice from the right side of the room announced the entrance of the group. Cinderella flinched at the loudness of the voice.

The man nodded. The woman watched with curiosity.

"Who is this guest, Lord Levi?" the man asked. Cinderella eyes bungled. _'Levi? A lord?' _Her mind panicked as it tried to make sense of this information.

"Princess Cinderella of Far Far Away," Levi answered, firmly.

"Cinderella? The girl Lady Tremaine (Cinderella's stepmother) ordered us to watch over?" the female asked, though she didn't sound too interested.

Cinderella inwardly choked. _'Why would my stepmother, who hates me, order someone to watch over me? Though it does explain how they knew my name…' _Cinderella thought.

"Yes, Lady Eve," Levi replied, nodding slightly as well.

"And I'm guessing something bad happened and that is why you brought her here?" the man guessed correctly.

"Yes, Leader Adam," Levi replied.

Adam nodded. A thoughtful look came over his face. He whispered something to Eve, who whispered something right back. Adam nodded to whatever she said.

"Cinderella, why don't you explain why you are here?" Adam asked, his voice gentle and calm.

"Err…" Cinderella wasn't sure how to begin. "Well, I ran away from Prince Charming's palace because I didn't love him anymore. He can be very cruel.

"But the king sent his men out after me, making it impossible for me to stop anywhere or to stay anywhere.

"I kept running, but by the second day or so, I was getting really tired and clumsy. Then I met Aliva and she introduced me to Levi…I mean Lord Levi," Cinderella said, finishing her story. Levi looked at her strangely when she said 'Lord Levi.'

Adam nodded. Eve placed her hands on her lap.

"Aliva helped you in your time of need?" Adam asked, curiosity practically dripping from his voice.

"Yes," Cinderella replied firmly.

Adam made some strange humming noise before that thoughtful look came over his face again.

Eve was the one to speak this time. "Since you brought her here, you want her to stay. Correct?"

Aliva nodded.

"With you two?"

Another nod.

Eve turned to talk to Adam. Cinderella couldn't hear their words.

"Alright, I, the 13th Leader of the Dwellers of the Wild, allow, Cinderella to live with us, until further notice," Adam stated, firmly nodding at the end.

Aliva smiled triumphantly, grabbed Cinderella's arm and led her out of the room, Levi and Sun Bird in tow.

**ɸ**

"This is your room," Aliva said, happily. The room Aliva was talking about was located in the Leader's Hall where, surprising, Aliva and Levi lived.

After they had left the throne room, Levi had taken off and Aliva had shown Cinderella her assigned room.

The room was made of rock like everything else, but there was a mattress, sheets, blankets, pillow, and two cushioned chairs that weren't made of rock.

"The bathroom is right there and there's a change of clothes in closet," Aliva continued, pointing at two doors located beside Cinderella's new room.

Cinderella nodded.

"Well…See you later!" Aliva waved and ran off.

Cinderella walked into the room and closed the door. The room was fairly plain, but it wasn't as bad as the room Lady Tremaine had made her sleep in.

Slowly, Cinderella began to untie her hair. Slivery blonde hair that was covered in mud fell across her face and down her back. She undid her dress and took it off, letting the blue fabric pool at her feet. Leaving only her slip on, Cinderella made her way to the bathroom, stopping to collect some clothes from the closet.

Cinderella opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. The bathroom was made of marble with small gold veins running through the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Wow," Cinderella breathed. This wasn't what she had been expecting the bathroom to look like.

Quickly getting past the shock, Cinderella pulled the slip over her head, and begun to run the water for her bath.

After the tub was filled, Cinderella stepped in. She slowly rubbed every scrap of dirt off her body with soap. Once finished, she moved on to her hair.

That was the hard part. She had to pull things out and comb through knots that were caked in mud. By the end of the bath, the water was a murky brown.

Cinderella stepped out and pulled her slip back on. Then she put on the dress she had taken from the closet. It was a pretty lilac colour, but to Cinderella's distress, the dress showed her knees. Her knees were badly scarred from the chores she had to do when she was younger and she was extremely embarrassed from them.

_'I'll have to grab another dress,' _Cinderella thought, panicking. She left the bathroom and was about to open the closet door, when someone interrupted her.

"Hey, Cinderella," Levi's voice said from behind her. Cinderella spun around, revealing her scarred knees.

"L-Levi!" Cinderella squeaked, startled.

Levi smiled, but he slowly took in her profile and his eyes landed on her knees.

"Err…nice dress," Levi said, shyness leaking through his voice.

"Thanks," Cinderella replied to the comment. She looked away from Levi's eyes.

"Well, ummm…err…you must be tired, right? I should let you go," Levi muttered. He slowly began to walk away. Cinderella watched him go. _'He can be so weirdly shy at times,' _she couldn't help but think.

As Levi rounded the corner, Cinderella ran into her room, completely forgetting about the dress. She threw herself onto the bed, pressing her face to the pillow.

She was planning to stay awake a little longer and get sometime to think about what had happened, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, Cinderella fell into a dreamless sleep.

**ɸ**

The next three days were fairly normal for Cinderella, Aliva and Levi. Cinderella helped out with the cleaning of the leader's hall. The third day had been pretty quiet until sometime around noon.

Cinderella was cleaning the throne room and Aliva and Levi were helping her when the door was suddenly thrown open and the blonde girl, Deidre, came running in.

"Leader Adam!" she cried, "Prince Charles Charming and his army are coming!"

"What? How is this possible?" Adam's usual calm voice roared.

"They killed everyone of our patroller, expect one and that's how we found out." Deidre's bright blue eyes shone with tears that were gathering.

"How long until they arrive?" Adam asked, regaining his calm composure quickly.

"In less than an day," Deidre replied, the tears brimming over and rolling down her cheeks.

"Lord Levi," Levi gave the Leader his full attention. "Rally the troops and tighten the defenses around the city!" Adam commanded Levi. He took off immediately.

"Aliva, round up the women and children and bring them to the High Tower," Eve said softly to Aliva.

Aliva nodded and reached for Cinderella's arm. She tried to get her to follow her, but Cinderella didn't move.

"Cindy, let's go!" Aliva hissed, tugging harder.

But Cinderella was zoned out. Her mind was clouded with panic. Only one thought was clear in her: _'Why does Charles ruin everything?' _

Aliva continued to tug harder, but only the pain in her arm made Cinderella realize what was going on and made her follow Aliva as she rounded up the women and children.

Aliva brought them all to the High Tower once she was done collecting everyone. The High Tower was exactly what its name suggested; a high tower. And once again it was made of rock.

The group went to the highest floor. Several windows were on this floor and Cinderella could see that the city was buzzing with action. People everywhere were preparing the city for the attack.

"Are you worried about Levi, Aliva?" Cinderella asked, turning to face the young girl.

"No, of course not. Levi's 17, he can take care of himself," Aliva replied.

Cinderella watched Aliva carefully. She was trying to calm down the children; she didn't even seem worried. 'Course, Cinderella couldn't stop worrying. But there was nothing she could do…

**ɸ**

Three hours passed before the first war horns of Prince Charming's army sounded. Seyana's war horns answered right back.

Cinderella ran to a window when she heard the horns, fear pulsing through her veins.

"Calm down, Cindy. They'll be fine," Aliva smiled as she said it.

Cinderella forced herself to calm down, but the only way she could do that was to pace. Aliva's eyes followed her the entire time.

The fighting started an hour later. The clangs and clashes of the weapons rang through the city.

It was another two hours before a retreat cry sounded. Cinderella raced down the stairs of the tower, fear and worry making her go faster. Aliva was right behind and so were most of the women and children.

They ran out of the tower and on to the streets. At that point, everyone went off in different directions.

Cinderella and Aliva ran toward Leader's Hall because they knew Levi would be there.

Halfway there, Aliva screamed. Cinderella, who was running with her head down, looked up to see why Aliva screamed. Four soldiers were carrying Levi, whose shirt was covered in blood. He was wounded. Cinderella's eyes blurred as tears rose to her eyes.

She saw a blob that was Aliva run by and block her view of Levi. She saw the men as they carried Levi inside. She forced herself to follow. Her mind was blank as she walked.

The soldiers set Levi down in the throne room, where nurses were treating the wounded.

'_At least he's alive,' _Cinderella's mind thought, grimly.

Aliva was sobbing at Levi's side. Cinderella knelt down beside the siblings. Levi's breathing scared her. It was in short and uneven gasps, like every breath was a struggle, which it probably was.

A nurse hurried over and began applying first aid to Levi. The tears continued to roll down Cinderella's cheeks. She didn't notice. It was like the world had ended. Cinderella heard nothing but Levi's breathing, she saw nothing but Levi dying. Her mind was blank.

It was then that Cinderella realized how much she cared for Levi. For Aliva. For Dwellers of the Wild.

She stood up and left. Cinderella had to end this. Now.

**ɸ**

As night fell, Cinderella put her plan in action. She slipped out of her hiding place. Then she crept past the guards and left the city. She darted across the field that separated the two armies.

Swallowing her fear, Cinderella walked up to the guards of Prince Charming's army.

"Who goes there?" one guard called out.

"Princess Cinderella of Far Far Away. I wish to speak to Prince Charles Charming," Cinderella answered.

A guard grunted and took her elbow. He lead Cinderella to a large crimson tent. Two more guards stood at the entrance.

"Who is she and what does she want?" one of the two guards asked as Cinderella and her guard appeared.

"Princess Cinderella is seeking to speak with the Prince," Cinderella's guard replied.

One guard walked into the tent. A few minutes later, he appeared.

"She may enter," he said.

Cinderella nodded and walked inside. Prince Charming sat behind a desk with a war plan mapped out in front of him.

"Greetings my princess," Prince Charming greeted Cinderella politely.

"Greetings," Cinderella said in return. "I have a deal I want to make with you, Charles."

"Oh? What is this deal?"

"I come back to you and you leave the Dwellers of the Wild alone," Cinderella stated.

"Hmm…" the Prince thought for a second. "Alright."

Cinderella inwardly sighed with relief. "I will come with you now if you leave the forest now," Cinderella said.

"In the middle of the night?" Prince Charming questioned, his eyebrows raising.

"Yes."

"Fine, so be it." The Prince rose to go call orders to his men. Cinderella stayed in the tent.

She had done it. She had saved them. Maybe not herself, but at least the people of Seyana were safe.

Cinderella had known she would have to go back eventually. _'But going back to save your friends is a good way to do it,'_ Cinderella thought. She would suffer Prince Charming for her friends' well being.

Mustering her courage, she left the tent and went searching for her husband, Prince Charles Charming.

**Epilogue**

Cinderella didn't suffer too much. After she gave birth to Prince Charming's (now _King _Charming's) heir, he left her alone. Two more sons and one daughter joined their family, as Cinderella grew older. She lived until she was 41, when she then died peacefully in her sleep.

Back in Seyana, Levi had survived his wounds. Though he could no longer fight, he did what he could for his people. He never married and died from an accident in his 30's.

Aliva grew up and became less hyper. She married and had three daughters who were like her in many ways. A couple of months after her brother's death, Aliva died from an unknown disease.

**The End**

**A/N: and there u hav it, folks. R&R plz **


End file.
